


New Body, New Life

by Amsare



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Flash Fic, M/M, Masturbation, Mind Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 12:39:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11646741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amsare/pseuds/Amsare
Summary: Handsome Jack has taken control of Rhys' body and has fun with it.“What?” Jack sighs, “Am I making you uncomfortable right now? It's my body, I'm gonna do whatever I like with it.”





	New Body, New Life

Being alive is reinvigorating after all that time spent inside somebody else's brain. Jack breathes in the cold conditioned air in his office and shivers. God, it's so good! He laughs even if it's strange because it's not his own voice coming out of his mouth. He stares at the reflection in the mirror and smirks at the young man looking back at him: he strokes his face, his neck...  
  
_Jack, stop it._  
  
“Oh, come on Rhysie don't be such a spoilsport,” he murmurs, soothing touch on his hot skin, “are we doing this again? Just be quiet and let ol' Jack make the magic. I need some good time, I earn it.”  
  
_You have no right!_  
  
Jack shushes him, putting both hands behind his neck and pressing down on the tensed muscles. He groans and smiles satisfied. If somebody had come in, he would have found Rhys' young body facing Elpis, all alone in his office, with Handsome Jack running the show. It had been so easy taking over Rhys' system! The kid had trusted him since the very beginning. And now, Handsome Jack was ruling Hyperion as the legitimate king he's always been through the body of one of his biggest fanboy ever.  
  
He lowers his hands on his chest, unbuttoning his black shirt. The robotic hand is colder than the other one, making him flinch as he touches his skin; he admires the blue tattoos decorating the pale skin. “I must confess, I like those,” he says, tracing the blue ink with his fingers, “you got some taste, kiddo.” The view is arousing – his trousers are getting uncomfortably tight. Somewhere in his mind, Rhys is screaming frustrated, helpless.  
  
“What?” Jack sighs, “Am I making you uncomfortable right now? It's my body, I'm gonna do whatever I like with it.”  
  
_It's not your body, Jack, you don't have one!_  
  
Jack's nearly hysterical, “really, are you even listening to yourself? _It's not your body!_ ” He mimics Rhys, trying to not laugh too much because his voice sounds exactly like Rhys' now. “Tables have turned, kiddo. You're just an annoying voice in my head, a virus, nothing less, nothing more. Stand back and be grateful I didn't erase you from my system.”  
  
_Says the man who stole my life._  
  
“Wait, wait, wait,” Jack chuckles, “being a useless code monkey is what we're calling life now? Great!” He sighs and shrugs his shoulders: he's not in the mood to fight. “Now, now, where was I? Oh yeah…” He slides his real hand down his bare chest, his groin, “I remember.” He undoes his belt and zipper: the sound shouldn't be so arousing and yet it is.  
  
_Jack, don't-_  
  
“Sssh, as if you're not enjoying all this…” he murmurs, smirking as he shoves his pants all the way down his hips. He let out an appreciative sound at the sight of his hard cock. “Look at that,” he says taking it into his flesh hand, while teasing his balls with the cold robotic one. “That's a cock I'd suck, Rhysie, you know? So hot and hard into my mouth...” Jack clicks his tongue, licks his red lips. He gives it a long, hard squeeze, “mmm, _fuck_ , can you feel it? How thick we are…”  
  
Rhys can't say anything, can't do anything but watch what Jack's doing. Liquid pleasure is like electricity and Rhys is drinking it all, imprisoned into his own cybernetic brain. He's at his mercy. Jack fells on his knees, looks at his reflection and – _fuck_ – Rhys' body is so sexy! He sits back on his heels and watches hungrily as the tip of his cock glistens in the dim light. “The things I'm gonna do to this body, Rhysie, I'm gonna make you watch every fucking night, you're smoking-hot,” Jack's – _Rhys'_ – voice is trembling, and he'll never get used to how much he loves it. He's far gone.  
   
The way he bucks his hips forward to seek more friction, the rough touch of his hand as the robotic one strokes the base of his cock – it's too much – and Jack's coming, hot white spurts all over himself. He watches in awe as the last bead of come trickles down his softening cock; he scoops it up on his fingers and brings it to his mouth. He closes his eyes and licks it clean, making an obscene sound.  
   
When he catches his breath, Jack speaks again. “Was it as good for you as it was good for me, cupcake?”  
   
Rhys doesn’t say a thing.

**Author's Note:**

> It took me a while but it seems like I wrote something again. New fandom, new ideas! Hope you liked it, sorry for any mistakes.
> 
> I'm also on tumblr! [ http://writing-in-rapture.tumblr.com/](http://writing-in-rapture.tumblr.com)


End file.
